fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noire
Noire (ノワール Nowāru, Noir in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the daughter of Tharja from the future, and can potentially be the sister of Morgan. Her birthday is October 7th. She is voiced by Seiko Yoshida in the Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English version. Profile In her paralogue, she is captured by the bandit Ezra to be sold off to the slave trade. As luck would have it, Chrom and his army were nearby. While in her hiding place, she finds a Steel Bow and leaves to fight off the bandits until she joins up with Chrom's army and defeat the bandits together. After the battle she goes to talk to Tharja and shows her ring, the same ring Tharja has. Tharja is suspicious and threatens to curse her. Noire slips on her talisman and her personality drastically changes. She declares herself as Tharja's daughter. Tharja asks about the talisman, which according to Noire, gives her a more aggressive personality. Tharja takes it away, which shocks Noire as she relies on it to be strong. But Tharja assures her daughter by leaving Noire's retribution to her and to live as a normal girl. After the war, Noire decides to stay with Tharja and works as her assistant. Some wonder if she did this to protect her infant self or spend the time she never had with her mother. Supports In her supports with Tharja, Noire tries her best to learn the art of curses from Tharja by copying her movements. Though Noire can use Dark Magic in combat, she cannot seem to grasp how to inflict hexes on people. Even so, Tharja believes that she has massive potential. In the end, Tharja tells Noire that she will not teach her how to curse, but instead decides to teach her more important things. In her support with her father, Noire is used as a guinea pig for Tharja's curses. Her father goes off talk Tharja into removing the curse from her. While Tharja does, she puts the curse on him instead. Noire tells him that this always happened between him and Tharja in the future. At the A-support Noire's father confiscates Tharja's cursing tools to get her to stop cursing Noire, showing her that things will be different this time around. However the tender moment does not last long as Tharja finds him and promptly chases him. Noire happily realizes that the future can change for the better. She inherited some of the same obsessive traits as her mother in her support with Inigo, using her bow to scare off women away from him. Her supports with Brady and Laurent reveal that she is anemic. Personality Noire tries to seek approval from her mother due to lack of skill with casting hexes. She was used as a guinea pig for her mother's curses, and has developed a cowardly and negative personality. She has something of a split personality that is more brash and aggressive that she refers to as her "inner demon" as a result from a talisman, a gift from her mother from the future to deal with her meek and shy personality. Before the start of the game, she had never handled a bow. Like the other children, Noire wears the ring she got from her mother. She is the fastest to escape in the army. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Archer |10 |8 |5 |3 |4+2 |7 |10 |4 |6 |5 | Skill +2 Prescience | Bow - C | Steel Bow* |} *''' - She picks up the Steel Bow on Turn 2 when she is recruited. Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be her father) Other Supports *Tharja *Noire's Father *Avatar (Female) *Severa *Morgan (Noire can support as her sister or as her mother as well) See: Noire's Support Conversations Reclassing Base Classes *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as father *All possible female classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Noire can inherit a Barbarian or Fighter skill. Frederick as father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as father *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin Vaike as father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as father *Thief *Cleric - War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as father *Mage *Cavalier Gaius as father *Myrmidon *Thief *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Donnel as father *Mercenary *Pegasus Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric She can inherit a Fighter or Villager class related skill. Gregor as father *Mercenary *Myrmidon *Troubadour classes She can inherit a Barbarian class related skill. Libra as father *Cleric *Mage Henry as father *Thief *Troubadour Quotes Event Tile *"Ack! What is this? An enemy trap? A curse from my mother?!" (item) *"I've done it-a new talisman to protect me from all likely misfortune! Please work.." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice... NOW WHO DARES FACE ME!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Why the look of glee? Did someone hit you with a happiness curse?" (happy) Replying *"Battles take a toll on me, so I sleep. Then I find that I CAN'T sleep, and I suffer all day." (free time) *"All right. Two is safer than one!" (team up) *"I dream of having the guts to stand up to people. ...Oh gods! I've said too much!" (dreams) Asking - Tharja *"I’ve learned a few hexes of my own, Mother. Want to take me on?" (train) *"Mother, do you need anything? By which I mean something NOT related to curses." (gift) *"Mother, you were making weird gestures. Is that a hex? Or some kind of spasm?" (concern) *"Mother, what were things like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Tharja *"As if saying no would stop you! Just spare me the runny-nose curse. It was horrible..."(train) *"How about all your hexing paraphernalia? The world will be a better place." (gift) *"You know I always look pale, Mother. It’s your runny-nose hex that’s got me down..." (concern) *"In the future, you used me as a guinea pig. You subjected me to all kinds of nasty curses on a day-to-day basis! But when it mattered, you used your magic to sacrifice yourself and...save me. But try to leave me again, and I’ll hex you back a hundredfold!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, I want to be stronger. Will you have a match to help me train?" (train) *"Can I get you anything you need, Father? I have a little gold to spare..." (gift) *"Father, you were babbling in your sleep last night. Are you alright?" (concern) *"Father, what was your typical day like before we met?" (story) Replying - Father *"A fight? If you hit me, Mother’s curse will active and you’ll get the same injury..." (train) *"I can ask for anything? Hmm... How about gold?" (gift) *"I'm fine, Father. Thank you for caring." (concern) *"My future consisted of being subjected to Mother's crazy hexes. But I remember being happy every time you showed up and saved me. Remember to look after me when I'm born in this time. ...I'll need it." (story) Asking - Married *"Please don't push yourself, (name). I worry about you because... I love you." *"You look amazing in profile. I never want to leave your side!" (compliment) *"(name), stay by my side. Don't leave me behind the way my parents did." (promise) *"You dropped something, (name). ...Wait, what is this?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you, too. I feel safe from danger when I'm with you." (love) *"F-flattery will get you nowhere. You know full well YOU'RE the real catch!" (compliment) *"Do I look that close to my own demise? ...Sorry, I'll try to put up a tougher front." (promise) *"These are talismans I bought for you. Take any you like - I have loads of them" (Gift) Asking - Child *"In your future, Morgan, am I a good mother?" (story) *"Um, Morgan, are you all right?" (concern) *"M-Morgan, can I get you anything you need? ...If I don't scare you off?" (gift) *"Morgan, you're great at attacking from a safe distance. Care to have a little contest?" (train) Replying - Child *"What good will it do you to know about me? Wait. Did the enemy hire you to spy on me? Are you planning to spring some curse? I know where this is going! You have my mother's wicked blood in you, too! The greatest dangers are under one's own roof, clearly!" (story) *"...Just gold. Lots of gold." (gift) *"I always look sickly-it's in my blood. But I'm more or less healthy. Honest." (concern) *"Okay. But if you hit me, my mother's curse will activate and you'll get the same injury." (train) Level Up *"This growth is... It's unnatural. A CURSE?!" (6-7 stats up) *"I never knew I was capable of this..." (4-5 stats up) *"I... I feel a bit stronger. ...Whew." (2-3 stats up) *"Aieee! I... I don't feel any different at all! (0-1 stat up) *"INSOLENCE! Why won't I grow still stronger?!" (0-1 stat up, most stats are capped) Class Change *"Eep! A-all I did was touch the seal!" Armory *"I hope none of their wares have a sinister history..." (buying) *"Don't tell me our money is running out!" (selling) *"How do they do it? Not with a hex, I pray!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Today has been a remarkable day. I bet I could withstand ANY of Mother's curses!" (surge) *"Why is this room empty? Are there spies? Traps? ...WELL BRING THEM ON!" (misc) Greetings *"AAAH! ...Oh. I mean, um... Good morning, Avatar." (morning) *"AAAH! ...Oh. Taking a break there, Avatar?" (midday) *"AAAH! ...Oh. I mean, evening, Avatar." (evening) *"Avatar... YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE IN HERE?" (night) *"Oh! Happy birthday, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Child *"Today is your birthday, isn't it, Father? Congratulations." (birthday) Roster Tharja's future daughter. Repeated doses of her mother's hexes turned her into an extreme coward and pessimist -- but beware her terrifying alter ego when pushed too far. The first to flee when danger hits. Born on October 7th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Stay strong..." *"*gasp* The enemy!" *"I-I'm with you..." *"You're not alone..." *"Here they come..." *"Um...I'll help..." *"You got this..." *"I'm right here..." *"Let's go..." *"You can do this." Dual Strike *"Aha...!" *"Hope this works...!" *"Me too...! *"Oh, let me help." Dual Guard *"Are you all right...?" *"I did it...!" Critical *"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" * *Cackle* *"TIME TO PLAY!" *"TO THE ABYSS WITH YOU!" Defeated Enemy *sigh* *giggle* *"Is it over...? *"So tired..." *"Can I go now...? Partner Defeated Enemy *"W-wow..." *"S-sorry..." *"T-thank you..." Defeated By Enemy *"A-ah..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Noire - Miss Personality : Noire stayed with her mother after the war as her assistant. Was she simply trying to protect her infant self from Tharja's curses? Or did Noire find solace with the woman who brought her into the world? ; Noire and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Noire, above all else. ; Noire and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Noire to "stay his sword hand." Noire worried endlessly about what terrors her husband's sword hand might hold, but as it turned out, there were none. ; Noire and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Noire and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Noire tried to talk him out of it for fear his divine talents as musician and composer would curse them both to an early grave. ; Noire and Gerome : Gerome and Noire were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Noire was said to be nervous around the wyverns and rarely left her husband's side. ; Noire and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Noire. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Noire and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger...despite Noire's best attempt to steer them out of trouble. ; Noire and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Noire on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands. Etymology 'Noire' is the feminine varient of the French word for black, noir. Trivia *Noire's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in Japan. *Noire's official artwork and in-game portrait depict her wielding a Blessed Bow. *Noire's English voice actor, Michelle Ruff, is also one of the female Avatar's voices. Gallery File:Noire.jpg|Noire's portrait in Awakening. File:Noir.jpg|Concept art of Noire. File:noire confession.jpg|Noire confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Noirconfession.jpg|Noire's full confession. File:Noire Inner Demon.jpg|Noire's "Inner Demon". Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters